Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional blowing device. This blowing device has a casing that has an opening as an air inflow port formed through a rear surface thereof and an opening as an air blow-off port formed through an upper surface thereof. The casing is installed on a floor surface or the like in a room and includes a blower therein. A filter that collects dust in air is arranged at the inflow port. On a rear surface side of the casing, a cover member that covers the inflow port is demountably mounted with respect to the casing. The cover member has a plurality of openings each formed therethrough as an air suction port.
In the blowing device configured as above, upon a start of an operation, the blower is driven to cause air to be sucked in through the suction port. The air thus sucked in through the suction port flows into the inflow port, and after dust is collected therefrom by the filter, the air is discharged to the exterior trough the blow-off port. Thus, air in the room can be purified. Furthermore, replacement of the filter is enabled by demounting the cover member from the casing.
According to the blowing device of Patent Document 1 described above, dust in air is collected, and thus health hazards caused by dust or the like can be reduced. Furthermore, with a recent increase in health awareness, there is a growing demand for a blowing device having an insect catching function in order to reduce infectious diseases or the like mediated by insects such as a mosquito.
An insect catching device described in Patent Document 2 is provided with a casing having a front surface that is opened/closed with a door and a side surface that has an opening portion formed therethrough, an attraction light source that emits attraction light, for attracting insects into the casing, and an adhesive insect catching sheet that is arranged on a rear surface of the door and catches insects.
In the insect catching device configured as above, when the attraction light source is lit with the door closed, attraction light is emitted toward the exterior of the casing via the opening portion of the side surface. An insect enters the casing via the opening portion of the side surface and gets caught by the insect catching sheet. Then, the insect catching sheet thus used, to which a predetermined quantity of insects have adhered, is removed from the door, and an unused insect catching sheet is attached to a predetermined position on the door. Thus, replacement of an insect catching sheet can be performed.